The Wanderer: Chapter I
by pik89kin
Summary: Before the arrival of Momoshiki and Kinshiki Otsutsuki, no one had ever thought about the secret of the Otsutsuki clan. The threat given by Black Zetsu during The Fourth Shinobi War was completely forgotten by most shinobis. Only one man, he was recognized both criminal and hero of the war is aware with the greater threat. Until he found a forbidden knowledge that he shouldn't have


The wind blew so strong, forcing the trees dancing backward. The sky was painted with a pitch dark colour. Leaves were blown away through the rage of the rampaging wind, stripping down the trees naked. Sound of cracking tree branches was like the sound of millions of bones being crushed at once. The bolts of thunder struck one after another, tearing the dark sky with the flashing lights. Seconds later, followed with a terrifying sound like the world were being ripped apart. The incoming storm could shake an ordinary man trembled down to their knees.

Somewhere in the middle of the forest, there stood a huge chunk of rock, standing alone and surrounded by a small bushes. It has a small hole like cave, carved out naturally by unknown force. The hole was small, but huge enough for two grown up men sitting across each other. Making the hole itself a perfect shelter for a wild animal, or a passing traveller from the heavy storm. Inside it, there was a man sitting across a campfire. He seems weary from a long journey. He has this single dead eye revealed, and its look like he haven't had a sleep for years.

"What is wrong with the storm, huh?" He murmured to himself, as he crossed his right arm frozen inside a thick brown cloak.

He thought there was something wrong with the weather since he arrived in this part of land. The North wasn't like this. Its seems the weather was mourning with an inevitable death of a good man.

The fire was bouncing wildly left and right as the wind slapped. Sometimes, the wind blew hard enough to almost ends its life. Forcing the man to stretch his right arm forward, while grabbing the cloak to stop the wind from extinguishing his source of heat. He tried to feed some more woods to the campfire, but his other limb won't reach. Giving up on his left arm, he then used his left leg to pull more woods into the dying fire. He cursed himself for not get his left arm fixed as his friend has offered.

He leaned his back on the side of the rock wall in the sitting position. Tilting his head up and staring at the dark sky. This time, his face was clearly shown to the sight of nature. He has a dark blue cloth, like bandages, wrapping around his forehead that covered his black raven hair sideways. A dark eye on the right, and the left eye was hidden behind the hair that stroking down from underneath those bandages. He saw the heavy rain started to pouring down to the earth. A sigh of complaint came out from his mouth. It seems he will be stuck in the hole for a day, before he set out on a journey again.

"Dammit wolf! What do you want me to do from this godforsaken land?" He cursed the beast as he closed his eyes, and reminiscing about what happened a few moths back.

 **A/N:**

Hello guys! Thanks for reading my first chapter of my first story. Thank you for the reviews. Honestly, this is my first story. I've never had any experience to write a story before, and English is not my first language. So, I'm open for any critics and comments especially for grammatical or spelling errors. I will not offended for any bashing comments because I might got an idea to improvise my story later.

Yeah, this is Sasuke centered story. Actually, I myself don't like Sasuke's character in Naruto Shippuden. His emo-avenger attitude alone can get me sick. However, its all changed in the timeskip before Boruto story took place. Sasuke had a chance to go on adventure while Naruto sitting his ass of in the office. Sasuke character has more potential to be developed, since in my OPINION, he can be the second Jiraiya. Serving Konoha for enemy intel or investigating for the future threat. Don't worry, Naruto will make a cameo in this story soon enough.


End file.
